Brain Dead
Brain Dead is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Sandy's mind reader hypnotizes her and SpongeBob and Patrick must help gain back her knowledge. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Sandy Cheeks * Scooter (debut) * EB The Original Master (cameo) Plot The episode opens with Sandy arriving home late last night with a metal crate in her hands. She explains that her mind reader could change the future forever from reading people's minds. The next day arrives and we see SpongeBob and Patrick hearing a joke from Scooter. They didn't really liked it so Scooter admitted that he was just messing with them and really had no plan visiting them. Minutes later, The two spots Sandy near the Barg N Mart and notices the mind reader in her hands. Squidward is shown leaving out the store with groceries and according to Sandy's mind reader, Squidward's thoughts was to have a candle like dinner after unloading his groceries. Sandy arrives and greets SpongeBob and Patrick. They soon questions about the mind reader and Sandy explained to them on what it does. Patrick then asked if Sandy could read their minds, SpongeBob agreed, and Sandy was happily assisted to do so. First, SpongeBob's thoughts was going jellyfishing, eating Krabby Patties, and hanging out with Sandy and Patrick. And finally, Patrick's thoughts was bathing in his own poop which disgusted SpongeBob and Sandy. SpongeBob and Patrick then asked if Sandy could read her own thoughts and Sandy wasn't sure about it. This angers Patrick a little and Sandy then began to search for the right button. She then finds one, presses it, and the mind reader completely zones Sandy out. This then worries SpongeBob and Patrick to realize that the mind reader made her completely crazy. Sandy then begins to talk in slang, leading SpongeBob with an idea with Patrick to fix her back to normal. Patrick arrives back with SpongeBob's mallet and smacks Sandy over the head. Meanwhile, Sandy wakes up in SpongeBob's School of Learning where SpongeBob and Patrick were going to educate Sandy to gain back her knowledge. The first subject they taught her was continents and Sandy completely got them all wrong from reciting them from a map. SpongeBob then corrected her on all 7 continents and Patrick explained that she might not be ready for geography. The next subject they taught Sandy was the alphabet, but as a video presentation. The presentation included a live action segment starring EB The Original Master singing Letters of The Alphabet. Sandy wasn't thrilled about the presentation, so she fires a canon ball at the screen. After failing both geography and the alphabet, so they then teach's her numbers. The first number related question was from Patrick and he asked how many people where in the room. Sandy answers as 32 million and she was wrong. Then, SpongeBob asked Sandy how many globe's are in the classroom and Sandy answers with zero. This made SpongeBob completely angry and goes on to a rant on Sandy's utter stupidity. To wrap things up, SpongeBob and Patrick taught Sandy her colors. The first colored related questions was from SpongeBob and he asked Sandy what color was he. Sandy responds with yellow and this surprised SpongeBob. Patrick then asked what color was he and Sandy responded with pink. Both SpongeBob and Patrick are starting to realize that Sandy is almost gaining back her knowledge and tests her with one last question. The two asked what color was her suit and it took Sandy a few to come up with her guess. She finally responds with white and both SpongeBob and Patrick were amazed and congratulated her. Sandy turns back to normal, thanks SpongeBob and Patrick for regaining back her knowledge, and the episode ends with the three leaving the school building to help Sandy with a science experiment. Music Coconut Cream Pie Fanfare for Space Stupid Plan Merry Go Comic Walk House of Horor Pallawatsch Comic Sting 6 The Alphabet Song Dramatic Impacts Skipping To School Arnold Is Back (a) Borborygums Keystone Chaos Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes